This invention relates to wire clamping devices, and more particularly, to quick-release wire clamping devices.
A variety of applications exist in which arrays or xe2x80x9cnetsxe2x80x9d of wires, cables, or rods are useful. In agriculture, for example, growers often use networks of metal wires to support plants during the growing season. In another example, vast arrays of rebar are constructed to support heavy layers of concrete in the construction of foundations for single family homes, apartment buildings, office buildings, up through sky scrapers. The road construction industry uses networks of rebar to reinforce concrete structures from driveways and parking spaces in front of our homes through super highways and massive bridges. In many of these applications, ties at the intersections where one wire or bar crosses another have been found useful for stabilizing the network. The prior art describes both permanent and semi-permanent means for securing one wire to another at these crossings. The prior art devices involve, for example, wires twisted around each crossing in the network, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,305,804. Other prior art devices involve complicated threaded nut-and-bolt clamp assemblies, such as the clamp described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,662,035. Each of these solutions are time consuming and labor intensive, requiring the installer to initially twist the wires or thread the clamps at each of hundreds or even thousands of crossings. Disassembly requires additional time and labor to untwist the wires or unbolt the clamps. Furthermore, each of these solutions is generally unsuccessful, the wire ties or clamps tending to slip along one wire when the cross wire is loaded along the axis of the other wire.
In construction, support chairs for rebar networks in foundations and road beds are also known for supporting heavy rebar reinforcement networks while cement or concrete is poured. These support chairs are generally configured as one- or two-legged pedestals with a semi-circular slot in the top for receiving the rebar. The rebar may be wire-tied into the chair or, in some instances, may be snapped into place, but known support chairs do not generally provide for joining the rebar at crossings without additional wire ties or clamps installed after the rebar is laid. Some quick-connect wire clips for rebar are known, but typically these rely on the rough surface of the rebar to prevent slipping.
The present invention provides a quick-connect/quick-release wire hanger in a variety of configurations for use in a variety of applications. According to one aspect of the invention, the wire hanger is formed of a substantially planar center portion having first and second pairs of opposing peripheral edges, such as a square or rectangle. A first pair of wire clips extends from the first pair of opposing peripheral edges and are angled upwardly relative to the planar center portion, each of the first pair of wire clips includes a hook portion. A second pair of wire clips extends from the second pair of opposing peripheral edges and are angled downwardly relative to the planar center portion, each of the second pair of wire clips also includes a hook portion. In one embodiment, at least some of the hook portions form a sharp edge.
According to another aspect of the invention, the hook portion of each of the first pair of wire clips includes first and second spaced apart hook portions forming an opening therebetween. Optionally, the first hook portion of each of the first pair of wire clips faces the second hook portion across a plane passing between the first and second hook portions of each of the first pair of wire clips.
According to another aspect of the invention, the hook portion of each of the second pair of wire clips includes a base portion spaced apart from a tip of the hook portion. Optionally, openings formed in both of the second hook portions face in the same direction. Alternatively, the openings formed in the second hook portions face in different directions.
According to one aspect of the invention, the wire hanger includes a pair of leg portions that extend from the first pair of opposing peripheral edges and are angled downwardly relative to the planar center portion.
According to still another aspect of the invention, the center portion of the wire hanger is further configured with an elongated rectangular shape with one pair of clips formed along the short sides and another pair of clips formed along central portions of the long sides intermediate between the pair of clips formed along the short sides. An arm extension is thus formed between each of the clips on the short sides and the clips formed intermediately along the long side. The arm extensions provide a degree of flexibility within the wire hanger.